One by one
by CutiePieGirly
Summary: A little mlp/ club penguin crossover i made
1. Chapter 1

Ok so hi! I'm actually writing this because of my love of club penguin and mlp and I couldn't think of a story for both of them so I thought why not make  
a crossover! So anyway on with the show!  
Pinkie pie: I'm I gonna be in this am I am I? *Creepy over excited smile*  
Me: Lets NOT turn it into the story cupcakes Pinkie...  
Pinkie: CUPCAKES!? WHERE!? *runs away*  
Me: Awkward...  
Any time for the story!  
BTW I don't own club penguin or My little pony sadly :(

(Twilight pov)  
I woke up in a strange place. It wasn't the library oh definitley not the library! I sat up in my bed.  
"*Yawn* where am I?" I thought out loud to my self. This place seemed to be made out of snow like a... like a... IGLOO! Thats it thats where I am!  
I've heard about these things many times before. I got up and screamed! I WAS A PENGUIN! A purple penguin with purple hair.  
Where was spike and rarity and rainbow dash and and... Ok breath Twilight breath...  
" Sup Twilight." A strange green furry thing said which kinda had a voice like spike.  
" AHHHH! Wait is that you spike?" I asked  
" Well yeah who else would it be? The tooth fairy?"  
" Heh heh... Where are we?  
" Well you see Dr whooves used us as test subjects to send us to a different dimension! Its pretty cool huh! This place is called club penguin!"  
" Club penguin? So were penguins? Cause you don't look like one.."  
" Oh me? I'm a puffle and I'm your 'pet'. I like to be called you companion though.."  
I got up and looked around. I seemed to have a pretty nice place. Then I looked down. I was wearing pajamas? Well thats what I guessed they were.  
I started walking. It was pretty hard but I got the hang of it. I went and got a shower then put on a purple jumper and black leggings.  
I walked over to what I guessed was the kitchen and opened the fridge. Hmm.. Left over pizza or fish sticks? Then I looked at the counter and saw some  
bread. I grabbed a slice and called spike over. I put him on a lead which I read was the thing you have to do unless you wanna loose them!  
We walked out of the igloo and I looked around. Where was everyone else?  
I suddenly saw a candyfloss pink igloo. I had a strong sense that was were PinkiePie was. After all she did love pink and there was only one pink igloo  
on the street.  
" Spike do you think thats where pinkie lives? I mean its pink and all right!?" I asked seeing as he seemed to know more about what happened than me  
" Yeah it is! And the everyone else lives in either penthouses or igloos. Lets visit everyone! Maybe Rarity..? Just to see if shes ok Hehe.." Spike replied  
blushing at his Rarity comment.  
We walked over to a Penthouse. Seeing as Rarity is a sophisticated pony- well penguin we guessed she lived in one. And luckily she did!  
" Oh darlings come in come in! As you can see my house is quite a mess do excuse it!" Rarity said as we walked into her actually pretty clean house.  
She was a white penguin with purple curly hair and she was wearing a white dress and a necklace with 3 diamonds on it.  
I sat down on the couch and looked around. The penthouse looked pretty cool and there was a stage with a catwalk all set up. There was also some clothes  
racks and penguin models. She had already made this place our own!

" So whats the point of being here rarity? Cause I just woke up with no idea.." I said  
"Well darling it is quite something were going to have to do I mean come on! Do you really thing my hair could do with getting wrecked whilst being a  
secret agent? Its all part of a plan to help us with the elements of harmony but I think were fine already." Rarity said giving me a some coffee.  
" Well I suppose we- WHAT?! Secret agents? OMG how exciting! Imagine the epic feeling you would get whilst fighting evil! Right Spike?" I glanced  
over at spike who was to busy watching rarity's every move (CutiePieGirly: What a PEDO)  
"Spike? Spike? SPIKE!" I shouted almost spilling my coffee  
" Yeah exciti-"  
"OMG WHAT IS THAT!?" Rarity cried pointing at spike.  
" He's a puffle. My pet or companion as he likes it." I said calmly picking spike up  
"MY spikey wikey is THAT?" Rarity exclaimed dramaticly.  
Suddenly a loud noise went off. It was raritys phone. She looked at it and squealed.  
" Come on twilight! Our first mission! We get new outfits! Oh this is exciting!"  
We all walked out and saw everyone else.  
(Cutie: Get ready for descriptions)  
Rainbow dash was a light blue penguin with rainbow hair and was wearing a blue hoodie with her cutie mark on it and jeans.  
Fluttershy was yellow with light pink hair which had a clip in which had her cutie mark on it. She was wearing a cute denim dress over a t-shirt.  
Pinkie pie was Pink (obviously) with bright pink curly hair and was wearing a pink hoodie and a skirt which had her cutie mark on it.  
Apple Jack was orange and had a blonde hair with a cowboy hat on and was wearing a check shirt and jeans. Her cutiemark was on her hat.

"OMG! Can you believe it! Were going to b-"  
Pinkie pie was stopped by a purple flipper covering her mouth. We slowly turned around and saw...

AND I'm stopping just to p*ss people off *troll face* Any way next chapter will be tomorrow or the next day maybe.  
Anyway bye!

please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup! Its cutiepiegirly again back with the mlp/club penguin story! I wanted to give a shout out to AnaBella36 and CPbrony for such a nice review! Thanks a lot!**  
**It really helps XD. Anyway on with the story! Its carried on from last chapter obviously.**

_Rarity's pov_  
We turned around and saw... A purple penguin with short blonde hair and a purple sort of detective outfit.  
"Don't even think about saying the 'A' word. Do you want everyone to know?" The purple penguin said giving pinkie a death stare.  
"Sorry I'm just so excited" Pinkie said jumping up and down.  
" I know what it feels like amazing huh? But anyway I'm Dot the disguise gal but you can call me 'D'. Whats your names?"  
We stared at her like she had a gun. Accept for Pinkie pie that is.  
"Well this is Twilight, Apple Jack, Rainbow, Rarity and Fluttershy. And I'm PINKIE PIE!" Pinkie Cried loudly. We each waved when she said our name.  
"Awesome so do you all have your phones?" Dot said.  
" Yeah" We all said accept for twilight.  
"I don't!" She said scared.  
"Don't worry. You were the gal who was passed out right? Cause I got your phone right here!"  
Dot showed us how to teleport and we all teleported to the Phone place ( Cutie: Can't remember the name! oops)

At the phone place  
_Twilights POV_  
Wow! I thought to my self as we appeared. That was amazing!  
We looked around and saw giant phones and dents in the wall.  
"What a mess!" Fluttershy mumbled but we still heard her.  
" So sorry about that! Just another mission all the other agents are having to work on." Dot said slightly embarressed. "Anyway come in here!"  
We followed Dot in to the door. When we got out of the lift we all screamed in excitment!

"Calm down now girls" a blue penguin with strange glasses said. He was wearing a lab coat and was looking at a clip board.  
" Ok girls we have a mission for you. We need you for it as all our other agents are busy on another big mission." The penguin carried on writing stuff  
down on his clip board.  
" Aren't you gonna introduce yourself G?" Dot said smirking.  
"Oh yes. I'm Gary the gadget guy but most agents know me as agent G. Oh and don't worry I already know your names"  
"But how? You some kind of pervert or something?" Apple jack said backing away.  
" Of course not!"  
I sighed in relief as he said that. Even if he was a scienctist I wasn't being near a pervert...  
"So whats the mission?" Rainbow Dash asked.  
"Well its quite extreme for newbies but seeing as you have used the elements of harmony I think you will be able to manage. The mission is...  
to go and find Herbert P bear destroy his base and bring his plans back to us."  
"Thats sounds easy!" Rainbow dash exclaimed sarcastically.  
"You may think that but it actually isn't." Dot said.  
"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.  
" Well it turns out herbert is on a different Island! A whole different one to us!" G said a bit dramacticlly.  
" So if he isn't here where is he?" I asked.  
" Well we don't know the name but we do know the place! We have a map and everything!" Dot said.  
We all turned and saw a map on the table. Woah were we going far away!

_Few hours later..._  
" Rarity come on! Were only there for like 4 days a week at the most! You just need a few outfits!" I called to Rarity. We were all done except for her.  
As usual...  
" You do realise we'll be gettin dirty right Rarity? So theres no point packing your good clothes." Apple Jack said.  
We heard a scream and then Rarity ran out. She had two bags. It was the smallest amount we were gonna get her to so we just started walking to the  
docks.

**AND FINISH. Really short chapter but I cba to write any more!**  
**Shou tout to Cutebritishwriter! Read her stories there awesome.**  
**Please review! And next chapter out on Thursday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys cutie here with the next chapter of the story! Sorry it didn't come out yesterday I'm sorry! :( This chapter is kinda boring about from the end. And its also the shortest chapter I think.**

**I have to thank AnaBella36 again and CPbrony as they wrote nice reviews. There was another review but it disapered :/**

**Oh and any cutebritishwriter fans out there wondering why she hasn't updated its because her laptop broke so she won't be updating for a while. **

**Anyway heres the story!**

"Are we there yet?" Pinkie Pie said moaning in frustration.  
" For the like 100th time Pinkie NO!" I cried. We were all mega bored bored but Pinkie Pie had complained about it the most. Every like 10 seconds she asked the question and each time one of us said no.  
It was gonna take at least 3 hours Dot had said and we had been on the boat 2 hours. I couldn't see us getting to any island soon so I had settled down and started reading about Herbert P bear.  
"Hey guys check out this!" I said and everyone came over to me.  
" What is it?" Said Rainbow Dash.  
" Well according to this book Herbert has been messing with club Penguin for about 2 years. He has caused havoc and even exploded their base!"  
I told them.  
"So were against a tough old bear then huh?" Apple Jack said.  
"But we will BEAT him!" Rainbow exclaimed loudly.

We all agreed and high fived!

1 hour later

"OMG! Is that it?!" Pinkie Pie cried with excitement.  
"I think that might be just it" Fluttershy said.  
We had finally made after 3 hours of Pinkie Pie constantly saying are we there yet! It was such a relief.  
" I can't wait to explore!" Rainbow Dash said.  
"I can't wait to get my feet on the ground!" Rarity cried. Something told me she didnt like boats...  
When we finally reached the island Apple Jack and me made sure nothing and no penguin was left on board. After we had check like 20 times (just in case) we tied the boat up and went to find the others.  
"Guys over here!"  
We saw Rainbow Dash waving madly at us. We went over and saw that they had found a nice open space for us. It almost seemed like it was purposely put there. But I didn't know so I just set up my tent.

"So what now?" Pinkie Pie asked me as I walked out of my tent.  
" Well I guess for now we plan what to do! We can't just go out there and get lost." I told her and the others also listened.  
"But thats like boring! I came for Adventure!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed and started running in to the forest.  
"But Rainbow Dash! You can't just-"  
" SEE YA WOULDN'T WANNA BE YA!" Rainbow Dash shouted inturupting Raritys sentence.

Rainbow Dash POV

I ran off in too the woods. I didn't come here to plan things! I came here for adventure and fun! I wanted to defeat that evil bear! It would be easy as pie with my skills.  
I walked around but couldn't find a thing! Just trees after trees after trees*. Aparently this bear liked the sun so I headed to where the sunlight directly was.

(About 10 mins later)

I found it! The sunlight! But wheres the bear? Hey a deckchair! He must of been here!  
*click click click*  
What was that?  
*Click Click Click*  
There it is again!  
*CLICK CLICK CLICK*  
Whatever it is its getting closer...  
AH- Wait its just a crab. Nothing to be afraid of! Few for a second there I thought I was in for it. But it was just a-  
I screamed louder than I ever had! A furry white arm grabbed me in a headlock. Thats when I blacked out...

**Thats all The chapter but I'll make a better one for you I promise :)**

**Love CutiePieGirly xox**


End file.
